


[Podfic] No Reservations: Narnia

by duckgirlie



Category: Anthony Bourdain: No Reservations RPF, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of No Reservations: Narnia, by Edonohana</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Reservations: Narnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Reservations: Narnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137185) by [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



This is a podfic of No Reservations: Narnia.

 

mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5buxlgbs8tqlg5i) | [m4b](http://archiveofourown.org/works/137185)

audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-reservations-narnia) | [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-reservations-narnia-audiobook)


End file.
